The present invention relates generally to the splicing-together of film strip ends, and more particularly to a method of effecting such splicing and to an apparatus for carrying out the method.
The ends of film strips are usually spliced together by means of a self-adhesive foil or film splice which is covered by one or more release papers that must be pulled off to expose the adhesive, whereupon the film splice is placed over the adjacent ends of the film strips and pushed onto them so as to adhere. This is done in film presses in which the individual operations are carried out in sequence and individually. The difficulty with this approach is that as every step in making the splice must be carried out individually, the user must pay close attention at all times, which is quite frequently not the case. Moreover, the user must be skilled in carrying out the individual manipulations in order to obtain a film splice of satisfactory quality, and this also is often a requirement that cannot be met because the users frequently are amateurs who have no skill in manipulating this type of equipment.